Alex Lifeson equipment
Alex Lifeson's equipment in the chronological order he acquired them. Equipment with a unknown date is on the bottom. Early Years Guitars *Kent Acoustic *Canora *1968 Gibson ES-335, Tobacco Sunburst *1976 Gibson ES-335, White *1963 Fender Stratocaster, Sunburst (Sold) Amplifiers *Kent *Marshall (#1) Effects *Fuzz Face Distortion Pedal *Maestro Phaser Pedal *Crybaby Wah Pedal *Echoplex Echo Pedal Rush Amplifiers *Marshall JMP *Traynor Amp Rush Tour Guitars *1968 Gibson ES-335 Amplifiers *Marshall (#2) Fly by Night Amplifiers *Fender Super Reverb *Marshall Effects *Morley EVO-1 Echo Volume Pedal 2112 Amps *Marshall Plexi *Fender Twin Reverb Guitars *Gibson Dove Acoustic *Gibson B-45 12-string Acoustic *Gibson ES-335 *Gibson Les Paul Standard All the World's a Stage Tour Guitars *Gibson EDS-1175 Doubleneck, Cherry (Damaged) *1975 Gibson Tobacco Les Paul w/ Pyramid Pickups Amplifier *Marshall *Fender Super Reverb 4X10" Robert Krawczyk-A Farewell to Kings Guitars *1976 Gibson ES-355, Custom Cream *Gibson EDS-1275 Doubleneck, White *Gibson J-55 Jumbo Acoustic *1971 Ramirez Classical *1977 Epiphone C-60 Classical *1977 Fender Stratocaster, Black *Pyramid Solid Body Custom Amplifiers *H/H Heads into Marshall 4x12 cabinets *Marshall 100-watt Super Lead Effects *Boss CE-1 Chorus Ensemble *Crybaby Wah A Farewell to Kings Tour Guitars *1978 Gibson ES-345, Black Amplifiers *Marshall (#3) *Fender Twin Reverb Effects *Electro-Harmonix Electric Mistress Flanger Pedal *Boss Chorus Pedal Hemispheres Guitars *Roland GR-500 Guitar Synthesizer Amplifiers *Hiwatt *Fender Twin Reverb Other Instruments *Moog Taurus Bass Pedals Hemispheres Tour Effects & Electronics *Leslie Rotating Speaker *3 Roland RE-301 Space Echo *Maestro Parametric Filter *Ashley Preamplifier Equipment *Omega Guitar Stand Permanent Waves Guitars *Gibson Howard Roberts, Cherry Sunburst *Zetaphon Amplifiers *Hiwatt *Mesa-Boogie Mark 1 (lead on Jacob's Ladder) *Bassman Effects *Loft Analog Delay Strings *Augustine *Martin Picks *Kay White Nylon Moving Pictures Guitars *Fender Stratocaster equipped with Gibson PAF in bridge, Red *Fender Stratocaster equipped with Gibson PAF in bridge, White *Fender Stratocaster equipped with Gibson PAF in bridge, Black *Howard Roberts Fusion Amplifiers *Hiwatt DR-503 *Marshall Club & Country Combos *Dean Markley Effects & Electronics *Advanced Audio Digital Delay *Roland Digital Delay *MXR Distortion Pedal *MXR Microamp Preamplifier Moving Pictures Tour Guitars *Ovation Adamas Classical *Ovation Adamas Acoustic/Electric *Fender Stratocaster with Gibson PAF in bridge, White *Howard Roberts Fusion *Gibson ES-355 Amps *2 Marshall Club & Country 50W Combos *2 Hiwatt DR-503s with 1 Hiwatt 4x12 Speaker Cabinet each Effects *Boss CE-1 Chorus Ensemble *Electro-Harmonix Electric Mistress Flanger *Roland Tape Echo *Wah Pedal Signals Effects & Electronics *Deltalab Harmonizer *Yamaha E1010 Delay *Mutron Octave Divider Signals Tour Guitars *1959 Fender Telecaster Reissue, Blonde Grace Under Pressure Two Fender Stratocasters he already owned were customized and given new Hentor headstock logos. The white strat was changed to Hentor Sportscaster and the black strat is apparently known as the Hentor Porkoblaster. Power Windows Amplifiers *Gallien Krueger 250 ML *Dean Markley CD-120 *Marshall JCM 800 (2) *Dean Markley CD-212 *TSR Rockman *Marshall 2x12 Combo Effects & Electronics *Roland Reverb *Loft 450 Digital Delay *Ibanez HD-1000 Harmonizer *Boss Super Distortion Pedal *Boss Octaver *Delta Lab ADM-2048 Digital Delay *TC Electronics TC-2290 Effects Unit (2) *TC Electronics 1210 Spatial Expander *Roland DEP-5 Multi Effects Processor Power Windows Tour Guitars *Bill Lawrence XL-500, Candy Apple Red *1978 Fender Stratocaster (Hentor Porkoblaster), Black *Signature Aurora, Pearl White Amplifiers *Marshall 4140 Microphones *Sennheiser MD 421 *Beyer M 201 Other Instruments ''' *Korg MPK-130 MIDI Pedals '''Effects & Electronics *Nady VHF 700 Wireless Transmitter *Roland SDE-3000 Digital Delay *Roland SRV-2000 Digital Reverb *Roland SDD-3000 Digital Delay *Roland Dimension D Spatial Expander *Yamaha QX-1 Sequencer *Emulator II Hold Your Fire Tour Tour Setup Guitars *Signature Aurora, Dark Vermillion *Signature Aurora, Midnight Blue Metallic Keyboards *Yamaha KX76 Amplifiers *Gallien Krueger 2000 CPL *Mesa Boogie Strategy 400 *Gallien Krueger cabinets Microphones *Shure SM-57 *Sennhheiser MD 421 Effects & Electronics *TC Electronic 2290 *Yamaha SPX-90 *Roland DEP-5 *TC Electronic 1210 *Rane mixer *Roland Dimension D Presto Amplifiers *Carvin *Roland Presto Tour Guitars *Paul Reed Smith CE3, Tobacco Black Sunburst *Paul Reed Smith Custom 24, Gray Black Effects & Electronics *Bradshaw Pedal Board Roll the Bones Guitars *Paul Reed Smith, Blue *Paul Reed Smith SC, Black Cherry *Washburn Acoustic Roll the Bones Tour Effects & Electronics *Mesa-Boogie Series 400 II Power Amplifier *Roland DEP-5 Reverb *Digitech IPS-33 Pitch Shifter Counterparts Amplifiers *Peavey 5150 *Roland Jazz Chorus-120 Counterparts Tour Amplifiers *Marshall 6300 Effects & Electronics *TC Electronics 2290 Delay *Roland SDE 3000 Effects Processor *Lexicon Delay *Lexicon Effects Processor *Digitech Preamplifier *Palmer PDI-3 Speaker Simulator Test for Echo Guitars *1963 Fender Stratocaster Reissue *Fender Telecaster Custom *Fender Elite Stratocaster *Gibson ES 335 *Gibson ES 355 *Gibson Les Paul Custom *Dove PRS McCarty *Artist CE Bolt-on *Martin Classical *Godin Acousticaster *Larrivee Other Instruments *Mandola Amplifiers *Marshall JCM 800 100 watt *Marshall JCM 800 50 watt *Digitech GSP 2101 Tube Preamp *Palmer PDI-05 speaker simulator Effects & Electronics *Roland SDE 3000 (2) *Lexicon 224 *Lexicon PCM 70 *TC Electronics 2290 DDL (2) *TC Electronics 1210 Spatial Expander Test for Echo Tour Tour Setup Guitars *1976 Gibson Les Paul Standard *Paul Reed Smith Artist Series Amplifiers *Gallien-Krueger *Marshall Anniversary *Marshall JCM 900 *Mesa Boogie V-Twin (2) Effects/Electronics *Alesis Multi-Effects Unit Victor Vapor Trails Tour Guitars *Paul Reed Smith Singlecut CE22 *Paul Reed Smith Singlecut CE24 *1958 Gibson Les Paul Standard Reissue, Cherry Sunburst *Gibson Les Paul Standard, Ebony *Gibson SG Doubleneck *Gibson J-150 Jumbo Acoustic *Fender Telecaster (1) Amplifiers *Hughes & Kettner Triamp MKII *Hughes & Kettner Zentera Effects & Electronics *Behringer Multigate XR4400 Pro *Behringer MX-602 Line Mixer *Behringer Ultralink MX-662 Channel Splitter *Behringer Virtualizer DSP 2024P Pro *Boss TU-12H Tuner *Custom Audio Japan GVCA-2 Rev. 3 MIDI Programmer *Digital Music Corporation GCX Audio Switcher *Digital Music Corporation Ground Control Pedal *Dunlop Volume Pedal *Dunlop DCR-1SR Wah *Hughes & Kettner Rotosphere *Samson UR-5D Wireless Receiver *Samson UT-5 Wireless Transmitter *Shure Antenna Distribution System *Shure U-1 Wireless Transmitter *Shure U4D Wireless Receiver *TC Electronics G-Force Effects Processor Snakes & Arrows Tour Guitars *Gibson Les Paul Custom, Ebony *Gibson Les Paul, Maple Sunburst *Gibson Les Paul *1958 Gibson Les Paul Reissue, Tobacco Sunburst *1959 Gibson Les Paul Reissue, Tobacco Sunburst *1957 Gibson Les Paul Goldtop Reissue *Martin D12-28 12-string Acoustic (1) *Martin D12-28 12-string Acoustic (2) *Martin D12-28 12-string Acoustic (3) Other Instruments *Garrison OM-20 Octave Mandolin Amplifiers *Hughes & Kettner Switchblade 100 Effects & Electronics *Audio Technica AEW 5200 Wireless Receiver *Axess Electronics CFX4 Amplifier Switcher *Axess Electronics GRX4 Amplifier Switcher *Ernie Ball 250k Volume Pedal *Fishman Aura Acoustic Guitar Modeler *Furman PL Plus Power Conditioner *Furman PL-8 Power Conditioner *Mesa Boogie Amplifier Switcher Time Machine Tour Tour Setup Guitars *Gibson Les Paul Axcess Alex Lifeson, Viceroy Brown *Gibson Les Paul Axcess Alex Lifeson, Royal Crimson *Paul Reed Smith NF3 (used only on 'Time Stand Still') Keyboards *Moog Little Fatty Amplifiers *Hughes & Kettner Coreblade (For Lead Boost) *Hughes & Kettner Triamp MkII (Main Amp) Equipment *Hughes & Kettner Custom Cabinet Prop *Sennheiser SR 2050-XP IEM Ear Monitor Guitars *Fender Telecaster (2) *Martin 12 String Acoustic *Garrison G25-12-E 12-string Acoustic (1) *Garrison G25-12-E 12-string Acoustic (2) *Garrison G25-12-E 12-string Acoustic (3) *Garrison GGC-50-CE Acoustic, Natural *1976 Gibson ES-355 Inspired by Alex Lifeson, Cream *Gibson Howard Roberts Fusion *Gibson Les Paul Axcess Custom, Iced Tea Burst (Sold) *Paul Reed Smith Custom 24, Tortoise Shell *Paul Reed Smith Hollowbody Other Instruments *Bouzouki Amplifiers *Fender Twin Reverb *Gallien-Krueger Celestion Equipment *Dean Markley Blue Steel Custom Lights Strings *Finger Ease String Lubricant Effects & Electronics References *Guitar Player, June 1980 *Guitar Player, April 1986 "Alex Lifeson of Rush" *Guitar Shop, February 1996'' "Solo Signals"'' *﻿Prosound Network, http://www.prosoundnetwork.com/article/rush-gets-timeless/13219# "Rush Gets Timeless" *Guitar World, http://www.guitarworld.com/interview-alex-lifeson-dissects-11-key-rush-songs "Alex Lifeson Dissects 11 Key Rush Songs" *Guitar World, January 1999 "Living in the Limelight" '' *Guitar World, April 1988 ''"Alex Lifeson, Geddy Lee, Together Again in Rush" Category:Equipment